Coming Clean
by Jordana Amore
Summary: Post 7x16. Alison and Emily are interrupted at the worst possible time and inappropriate questions ensue. My take on how Spencer, Aria, and Hanna find out about Ali and Emily.


**Author's note: I'm still working on my other stories, just decided to take a quick break to write a little one-shot after watching 7x16 because that episode basically demands fanfiction.**

 **P.S. I'm terrible at naming my stories so sorry this title is so lame.**

* * *

"Wait, what was that?" Emily rasps out, pausing to sit up and cast wide worried eyes around the room.

She's starting to think sex on the living room couch was a bad idea. Even though they're alone, she feels exposed being so out in the open—like anyone can walk in at any moment and catch them in the act.

But they had been watching a movie after dinner, Alison practically laying on top of her as they cuddled, when Alison's hand slipped under her shirt. The blonde's nails scratched lightly over Emily taut stomach causing her muscles to twitch and tighten, and Emily had basically lost all control of her senses.

It's only been a week since Alison told Emily that she loved her and they haven't been able to keep their hands off each other since that night, when Alison had kissed her passionately and then dragged Emily out of their unborn child's nursery and into her bedroom, where they made love until their bodies were exhausted and their hearts full. And it's like everything Emily has ever wanted is coming to fruition and she honestly doesn't know if it's healthy to be this happy or this in love.

So when Alison turned her eyes away from the movie and tilted her head back to look up at her, the look of pure unbridled desire Emily found in those beautiful pools of blue had her surging forward and pushing her fingers through blonde hair, gripping possessively and claiming Alison's mouth with a hot, hungry kiss. With the movie quickly forgotten, Emily guided Alison down onto the couch, carefully covering the blonde's body with her own as they got lost in each other.

But now that they've been at it for several minutes, Emily is certain she heard _something_ or _someone_ creeping about and she's having a little trouble concentrating _._

"What was what?" Alison asks, undeterred as she pulls Emily back down by the collar of her Sharks track jacket and presses needy open-mouth kisses along her collar bone.

"That noise," Emily says, pausing again and bracing a hand against the arm of the couch as she hovers over Alison and listens intently.

"Em, you're killing me," Alison whines, squirming impatiently beneath the brunette. Emily's hand is currently down her pants, fingers flexing torturously against the front of her panties, and Alison doesn't appreciate Emily's unintentional teasing.

"Sorry," Emily says with a shy smile, returning her focus to the girl beneath her. Emily pulls her hand away from Alison, earning herself an adorable pout in response, but she keeps her gaze trained on the blonde as she quickly sheds her jacket and t-shirt before leaning back down to kiss Alison soundly on the mouth.

"Much better," Alison murmurs as she feels the brunette's body press against hers and Emily's hand finds its way into her panties.

With her free hand, Emily nimbly unbuttons Alison's blouse till the blonde's lacy black bra is exposed. She kisses the tops of Alison's swollen breasts while her hand rubs lazy circles against Alison's clit, enjoying the sound of Alison's increasingly quick, shallow breaths.

Alison arches into Emily's hand, desperate to feel those long skilled fingers move inside her.

"Em, I need to feel you inside me," Alison pleads, not caring how needy she sounds. She finally knows what she wants, has finally started to chip away at the fear and doubt that have dominated her mind so long, and she's not going to waste any more time pretending she doesn't want Emily Fields buried knuckle deep inside her.

"Are you sure you didn't hear anything?" Emily stops again, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth but unable to tear her eyes away from Alison's heaving breasts and swollen lips.

"Yes," Alison says emphatically, tangling a hand in Emily's hair and pulling her forwards till their lips meet and Alison's tongue slips into Emily's mouth.

Emily hums contently as Alison sucks on her lower lip, the mystery sound momentarily forgotten as she shifts her weight to one side for leverage and slides her fingers into her Alison's wetness, pumping slow and steady.

Alison gasps as Emily enters her and moans into Emily's open mouth. Emily feels a jolt shoot straight to her core, the sounds spilling from Alison's lips so erotic that Emily can't help but grind herself down on Alison's thigh in an attempt to get some relief.

"God, Ali, you feel so good," Emily pants as she rocks hips erratically against the blonde.

"That's it, baby. Ride me," Alison commands, her voice a harsh whisper against Emily's ear. She wraps her left hand around Emily's bicep and pulls her closer, driving Emily's fingers deeper inside her. "Yes! Just like that!" she cries out, spurring Emily on.

Emily gets lost in the moment, moving her fingers faster and grinding her hips with renewed purpose. "Ali," Emily breathes out, trying desperately to get some friction where she needs it most. Alison spreads her legs a little wider in response, angling her hips up and allowing Emily to pivot just right so that her center is flush against Alison's thigh. It feels _so good_ and Emily knows if she actually took the time to remove their pants, she'd probably climax instantly, but she can't stop, not when Alison is breathing hotly against her neck and there's a warm sensation bubbling up from her center.

"There! I heard it again!" Emily cries out suddenly, her head snapping up to look beyond the couch. With her fingers still inside her girlfriend, Emily reaches her other arm over Alison's head and grabs the TV remote from the side table to shut off the movie still playing loudly in the background.

"Em, please, I'm close, don't stop," Alison pleads in a desperate breathy whine as Emily's movements slow.

Emily tries to re-focus and find her rhythm again as she stares down into Alison's blown pupils. "You don't hear that? I think someone's in the house," she whispers. She had been unable to catch the intruder who destroyed the baby's nursery last week, but she'll be damned if she fails to protect her family again.

"You're being paranoid. No one's here." Alison arches her back eagerly and rolls her hips upwards, grinding herself against Emily's hand. "Now can you please go back to fucking me?" Alison grounds out harshly.

" _Actually… can you not?"_

The voice makes them both freeze, eyes going wide as they jerk their heads to the side to find their three best friends grinning back at them in unapologetic amusement.

"Oh my God!" Emily cries in utter horror, yanking her hand out of Alison's pants and falling forward to cover the panting blonde.

"What the hell!" Alison shouts, burying her head against Emily's shoulder in frustration as she feels Emily's touch leave her.

Emily frantically reaches down to grab her Sharks jacket from the floor, holding it to her chest as she peels herself off Alison and sits back. She slips her arms through the jacket quickly and yanks the zipper up, feeling like she might actually die from humiliation. "How did you guys get in here?"

"The door was unlocked," Spencer explains dismissively.

Alison sits up, letting out a ragged breath as she combs her fingers through her messy hair. "So you just let yourselves in?" she says, jaw clenched and eyes hardening in the girls' direction. Emily may be mortified but Alison's more pissed than anything. "You know, I'm getting sick and tired of people thinking they can just barge into my house anytime they feel like it! This is our home! We deserve some privacy! Doesn't anyone have any consideration anymore?!" Alison rants.

"We didn't know you two would be doing this," Spencer dead-pans.

"We didn't even know _this_ was something the two of you do," Aria adds, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Ali, your shirt," Emily whispers from beside her, her eyes darting nervously to Alison's exposed bra.

Alison looks down at Emily's insistence to see that her bra is indeed exposed and that she's basically been flashing her friends this whole time. No wonder they didn't seem all that intimidated by her angry ranting. Her fingers make quick work of buttoning up her shirt as Spencer, Aria and Hanna turn their heads, trying to hide their smirks.

"I'm glad you all find this so funny," Alison huffs in frustration. She glances down at her lap, noticing her pants are undone as well. She fastens the fly of her pants and swings her legs out so that she's sitting forward with her feet on the floor. "What was so important that you couldn't bother knocking?"

"We did knock. But you had the TV so damn loud that you couldn't hear us," Hanna says. "Or maybe you were just a little too wrapped up in each other to notice."

"Hanna got her puzzle piece," Spencer explains.

As if on cue, Hanna brandishes the small piece of cardboard. She walks over to the game board that's been sitting on Alison's dining room table for a couple of weeks now and fits the piece into place.

"Great. Congratulations," Alison says sarcastically. "And you couldn't wait till morning to bring it by?" she asks, annoyed at being denied the release Emily was _so close_ to giving her.

Aria rocks back on her heels. "So you two…" she trails off, bouncing her eyes between the pair.

"Yeah," Emily answers quietly, managing a small smile despite the humiliation burning at her cheeks.

"You're together?" Spencer asks.

Alison grabs Emily's hand in hers and nods towards her friends. "Yes."

"And Ali's totally a bottom," Hanna notes with a smirk, earning hearty laughs from both Spencer and Aria.

"I don't know, she sounded pretty demanding from down there," Spencer snickers. All three girls giggle like school children.

"I need a drink," Emily groans, jumping up from the couch and walking quickly over to the liquor cabinet. She doesn't want to say she was right about there being someone in the house, but she was totally right. And now because Alison had refused to listen to her, she'll never be able to look her friends' in the eye again.

"I need a cold shower," Alison mumbles to herself, rubbing a hand over her face and trying to cool herself down.

"I think we can all use a drink," Spencer says, stepping forward to help Emily.

Emily crouches down to look through the bottles in the liquor cabinet. "Tequila or Whiskey? Or we probably have some wine around here somewhere," she offers as she scans the kitchen area for the bottle of cabernet she had bought the other day.

"Whatever is fine. But maybe wash your hands first," Aria suggests with a slight grimace.

Emily freezes, eyes widening and mouth dropping open in complete humiliation. Quickly, she stands up straight and rushes past the others into the hallway.

Alison shakes her head and stands, shooting the trio a withering glare as she follows after Emily. It was bad enough the others had interrupted them and denied her of what was sure to be a mind-blowing orgasm, but she'll destroy them all if they make Emily feel uncomfortable about something that is perfectly natural and healthy.

Alison knocks once on the bathroom door before letting herself in. "Hey, you okay?" she greets softly, finding Emily standing at the sink washing her hands. "Don't be embarrassed, Em. We weren't doing anything wrong."

"I know," Emily admits. "It's just a little awkward." She turns the sink off and dries her hands on the hand towel hanging from the metal rod along the wall. "And a little frustrating," she adds, rubbing her legs together in hopes of dulling the ache between them.

Alison laughs. "Oh, it's more than a _little_ frustrating. I love our friends but I seriously want to kill them right now. Their timing could not have been worse."

Emily turns and takes a step so she's close enough to push Ali's hair behind her ear. "Yeah? You were close, huh?" she questions with a teasing smile, remembering what Ali had said right before they were so rudely interrupted.

" _So close_ ," Alison whispers seductively, her heated gaze locked on the brunette.

"So I guess it won't take me much to finish you off later," Emily smirks.

"Later? How about right now?" Alison dips a hand into the waist of Emily's jeans and tugs her forward.

"Ali, we can't," Emily protests weakly. "They're right outside the door and I've suffered enough humiliation for one day."

"We'll be quiet," Alison promises, fingers playing with the button of Emily's jeans.

"You? Quiet?" Emily laughs, playfully swatting Alison's hands away before grabbing hold of the blonde's waist and backing her against the sink.

"It's not my fault my girlfriend is so incredibly hot," Alison says, pushing Emily's hair over her shoulder so she can press her open mouth against Emily's ear. "And so damn good at making me come."

Alison drags her tongue around the shell of her ear and Emily feels her knees go weak as desire courses through her body. Alison DiLaurentis was going to be the death of her.

"Ali," Emily groans as Alison trails her lips across Emily's jaw and down to her neck. Alison sucks gently on her pulse point and Emily's hips jolt forward on their own accord. "Ali, we have to stop."

"Why?" Alison asks, her face a picture of innocence as she pulls back to admire the beginnings of a hickey on Emily's neck. She grins at her progress before leaning back down and continuing to leave her mark on Emily's golden skin.

"Because we have company," Emily answers, one hand coming up to hold the back of Alison's head as she rolls her neck to one side to give Alison better access.

Alison pulls her mouth away with a frown. "Company implies an invitation. We don't have company, Em, we have cockblocks," she grumbles.

Emily snorts and fondly shakes her head at her sexually frustrated girlfriend. "Come here," she says, pulling Alison closer by her waist. "You and me. Later. I'll make you see stars, I promise."

Alison grins at Emily's confidence. "You better."

Emily leans forward and crashes her mouth against Alison's, her lips parting to welcome Alison's tongue against hers. Her hand slides smoothly into Alison's hair and tugs, eliciting an achingly sexy moan from the blonde. Emily makes a mental note of Alison's reaction to the subtle hair pulling and files it away for later use. She loves learning what excites her girl.

With their bodies pressed perfectly against each other, they kiss slowly, till Alison is reluctantly pulling back and resting her forehead against Emily's with a contented sigh.

"Come on," Alison says, trying to catch her breath. "We better get back before the three stooges out there barge in here next."

Emily laughs. "They're never going to let us live this down, you know that, right?"

Alison considers her options. She knows Emily is right. "So we give them what they want now and hope they drop it."

Emily gives her girlfriend a quizzical look as Alison grabs her hand and leads her out of the bathroom. She doubts it's going to be that easy.

"Run off to finish what you started?" Hanna asks, smirking at the pair as they re-enter the living room.

"If we had finished, you'd know. I'm loud and Em's just that good," Alison shoots back with a wink.

Emily just groans at her girlfriend's antics and grabs the glass of wine Spencer holds out for her.

"We really didn't need to know that," Spencer mutters as she sips her wine. "Nice hickey, by the way, Em."

"You also didn't need to barge into my house uninvited and gawk at me and my girlfriend making love, but here we are," Alison snarks back at her friend. "And thanks, I'm proud of my work."

" _Girlfriend?_ " Hanna questions.

" _Making love?_ " Spencer repeats, a look of distaste crossing her face. "Who are you right now?"

"I think it's sweet," Aria chimes in with a smile.

As the other girls sip their drinks, having helped themselves while Alison and Emily were freshening up in the bathroom, Alison plops down onto the couch with a frustrated sigh. Not drinking because of the baby hasn't really bothered her till now, because she could definitely use a little alcohol to get through this conversation.

Taking note of Alison's anxious fidgeting, Emily moves to sit next to the blonde. She leans her shoulder against Alison's and places a hand on her knee.

"Alright. Let's get the questions out of the way now," Alison says, gesturing vaguely in her friends' direction. "Ask whatever's on your mind now, because after tonight, we're never talking about this again. Got it?" Her brow arches in warning as she gives each girl a pointed look.

Spencer and Aria look somewhat caught off guard by Alison's announcement but Hanna wastes no time seizing the opportunity.

"Are you gay now?"

"I…" Alison stammers out, surprised by Hanna's bluntness. Instantly she thinks she's made a terrible error in judgment and that this attempt to get everything out in the open now rather than later might be incredibly ill-advised, but then Emily is squeezing her knee comfortingly and she feels a little less jittery.

"Gees, Hanna! You can't just ask people if they're gay," Aria says, shooting Alison an apologetic look after glaring purposely in Hanna's direction.

"What?! It's a fair question! She was married to a man like yesterday! And now she's rolling around on the couch with Emily!" Hanna exclaims before turning to face Alison directly. "Not to mention all the guys you hooked up with in high school!"

"It wasn't that many," Alison mumbles, lowering her head and staring at her hands in shame. She wasn't proud of her past but it was her past and she's can't run from it. She feels Emily's hand rubbing soothing circles on her thigh and hazards a guilty glance in her direction. She expects the brunette to be pissed off, to be glaring at her like she's some disgusting whore not worthy of her time, but Emily just gives her a small smile and leans a little more into her. Alison relaxes against Emily's shoulder, in awe of her girlfriend's patience and understanding, and braces herself for more questions.

Spencer steps around Hanna and Aria and takes a seat in the armchair opposite Alison and Emily. "Hanna, come on, leave her alone."

"What? I'm not judging. I'm just curious," Hanna says, shrugging off Spencer's admonishment. "So, Ali, when did you realize you liked girls?"

Alison lifts her head, her eyes bold and determined. She doesn't want to sound unsure or look away when she admits the truth because she's never been more sure about anything in her life. "I've had feelings for Emily for as long as I can remember. I was just too afraid to accept what it meant."

"But now you're not afraid?" Spencer questions seriously.

Alison glances at Emily and smiles. She wants the others to hear but she directs her answer to Emily. "Now I'm finally ready to be with the only person I've ever loved. I've wasted far too much time," she confesses. She grabs hold of Emily's hand and pulls their clasped hands into her lap.

Aria smiles at the pair. "I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks," Alison grins, bumping her shoulder against Emily's and earning an equally enamored expression from the brunette.

"Me too," Spencer decides. "It's nice seeing you two so happy. Although I didn't need to see that much of you."

Alison rolls her eyes at her friend's attempt at humor. "Trust me, Spence, no one's less thrilled about you guys showing up when you did than I am."

"Yeah, I bet, considering how _close_ you were," Spencer grins, mocking Alison's earlier plea with a breathy exagerated moan.

Alison's lips part slightly in shock, finally feeling embarrassed. "Shut up or get out of my house."

"How much did you guys see exactly?" Emily asks, her cheeks flushing crimson as she thinks of her friends seeing her, hearing her, in the midst of passion.

"Oh not much. Just you riding Ali like a wild bull and Ali begging for it," Spencer snickers. Aria laughs, though not unkindly, while Hanna's expression remains neutral.

Emily's eyes go wide like a deer in headlights. She didn't think it was possible to be this mortified. Turning to hide her face in Alison's hair, Emily quietly murmurs, "We're keeping the doors locked from now on."

Alison nods empathically in agreement. No way in hell is she re-living this nightmare.

Hanna grabs her glass of wine from the dining room table and crosses into the living room so she's standing opposite Alison and Emily. "Okay so let me just ask one thing," she says, her eyes zeroing in on Alison. "Are you still attracted to men?"

"I'm attracted to Emily," Alison answers, carefully sidestepping Hanna's land mine of a question. Having a girlfriend might be new to her but she isn't stupid.

"Yeah, we saw," Hanna says, rolling her eyes. "But are you strictly attracted to women now or can a man still get you off?"

"Oh my God! Hanna!" Aria shrieks.

Hanna tuts dismissively. "She said we could ask anything that's on our mind so I'm asking!"

"Ali getting off is on your mind?" Spencer asks, quirking an eyebrow. "Maybe you also have something you'd like to share with us, Hanna?"

"Haha. So funny," Hanna says, unamused.

Alison takes a deep breath, feeling Emily's curious brown eyes on her, eagerly awaiting Alison's response.

"I'm not gay if that's what you're asking," Alison says, finally answering Hanna's first question.

"Bi then?" Hanna asks.

Alison forces out a breath. She had expected to be grilled about her relationship with Emily, not her sexuality. "I …I suppose," she admits honestly. She's pondered this question often, _what was she_ , trying to put a name to it, trying to give herself the label society so desperately wanted to slap on her, wanting to wear that label proudly like Emily wears hers, but she doesn't like defining herself by who she's attracted to, because why should it matter? Why shouldn't she be able to date who she wants, sleep with who she wants, fall in love with who she wants without having to explain herself?

"So all the guys you've slept with…." Hanna continues.

"Stop implying that it's some monumental number. It wasn't that many," Alison cuts in, mumbling weakly in defense of herself. Lowering her eyes to her lap, where her hand is still intertwined with Emily's, the blonde nervously starts to play with her girlfriend's fingers.

"Fine. Whatever," Hanna says, waving off Alison's protest. "But the men you've dated, they… _excited_ you? The same way Emily was clearly _exciting_ you when we walked in?"

Emily stiffens beside her and pulls away. Alison frowns as Emily's hand leaves hers and glares at Hanna. Emily is staring awkwardly at the floor and Alison isn't sure if she's upset or just embarrassed.

"Hanna! Oh my God! What's the matter with you?!" Spencer cries.

"That's it! No more wine for you. You're officially cut off," Aria says decidedly.

"I'm not even drunk."

"No. Just wildly inappropriate," Spencer deadpans.

Hanna huffs, rolling her eyes derisively "What?! It's not like we haven't talked about sex stuff before."

"This is different," Aria says. "You're making Ali and Emily uncomfortable."

"Ali, you don't have to answer her," Spencer says softly.

With the focus momentarily off of her, Alison turns and slowly leans in to press her mouth against Emily's ear, wanting Emily to know one thing. "You're the only one who _excites_ me. I can't wait for you to feel just how _excited_ I get for you," she whispers in a breathy sultry tone before confidently reclaiming hold of Emily's hand and turning back to face her friends.

Emily swallows hard, shivering slightly as Alison's warm breath tickles her ear. She pictures Alison, wet and wanting for her touch, and her whole body flushes.

Hanna sighs and takes a sip of her wine. "You guys are such prudes."

"What exactly are you asking me, Hanna?" Alison demands, her voice dangerously low.

"Do you see yourself sleeping with men again?" Hanna's question comes without preamble or hesitation.

Alison's eyes narrow, her hard expression showing a glimmer of her former self. "Why are you so concerned with who I sleep with, Hanna?"

"Not concerned. Just curious," Hanna shrugs. She looks thoughtful for a moment, before crossing her arms over her chest and fixing her eyes on Alison again, something clearly on her mind. "Look, Ali, I know you've had some bad luck with men recently and Emily probably feels safe to you, but you better not be using her. Because I know pregnancy makes your hormones go crazy, and Emily's already living here so it's probably super convenient…"

"I am not using Emily out of convenience or as a safety net," Alison cuts in sharply, her eyes flashing dangerously. "I love her. And I don't plan on sleeping with anyone other than her ever again."

"But you've never been with another girl before. Why now?" Hanna challenges.

"Hanna, that's enough. If you can't be happy for us…" Emily starts but her words come to a sudden halt when she hears Alison start to respond.

"Who says I haven't been with other girls?" Alison says calmly.

"What?" Spencer asks, her eyes bouncing between Alison and Emily.

Emily turns sharply, her forehead creasing as she eyes Alison. "Who else?"

"You don't know them. And they don't matter," Alison answers.

"They? Plural? There was more than one? How many?" Emily asks, unsure of how to feel about Alison's latest revelation. About all of this actually. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't thought about the issues Hanna was raising, but Alison has been so open and loving since they started this, and despite her insecurities, Emily knows what they have is real. That Alison's love for her is genuine because she can feel it in Alison's touch and hear it in her voice. Still, she kind of assumed she was the only girl Alison had even been with and she's not exactly thrilled to learn otherwise.

Alison gives Emily a look, unimpressed with her jealousy. "You seriously want to play the numbers game?"

Emily only needs to think for a moment before shaking her head. Yeah, that would be a bad idea.

"You've slept with multiple girls and never told us you were even questioning your sexuality?" Hanna chimes in again. "You don't see how that looks shady?"

"I don't care how it looks. And it wasn't multiple girls. Just a couple. And I didn't tell you because it was during college and you guys weren't around. Not that it's any of your business, but I was trying to figure myself out, okay?" Alison snaps, before shaking her head and exhaling. "Besides, I thought your issue was that I hadn't been with other girls, and now it's that I have?"

Hanna remains skeptical. "You don't think realizing you're bi is something you maybe could have shared with your best friends? At least call us and say, ' _Hey guys, just took my first trip to lady land, thought you should know!'_ " A text message, Instagram post, Snapchat! Anything!"

"My first time with a girl wasn't in college, and I don't feel the need to broadcast who I'm sleeping with," Alison says, waving off Hanna's rant.

Spencer leans forward, her interest piqued. "Before?"

Alison nods slowly.

"When you were on the run?" Aria asks.

Alison shakes her head.

"Then when? With who?" Spencer questions, her eyes narrowed in confusion.

Alison glances in Emily's direction just long enough for her friends to notice.

"Emily," Spencer says, answering her own question.

"I knew you two were hooking up when you first came back to Rosewood!" Hanna exclaims.

"When?" Aria asks, curious but unsurprised by the news.

"Right before you guys locked me in jail and tried to throw away the key," Alison answer with an edge to her voice.

Hanna tilts her head to look at Emily. "Damn Em, that's cold."

"Hey! It wasn't just me, you guys did it too!" Emily snaps hotly, guilt overwhelming her as she thinks back to the time when she had foolishly allowed herself to think the worst of the girl she loves.

"Yeah but we weren't banging her," Hanna says sarcastically.

Spencer shakes her head. "Hanna, God, can you not?"

Sensing Emily getting upset, Alison starts to rub her thumb along the top of Emily's hand. "Hey Em, it's ok. It was my fault you didn't trust me. Don't feel bad."

"No! Stop blaming yourself! You didn't deserve that!" Emily cries, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. I'm sorry, okay?" Alison says softly, trying to get Emily to look at her.

"Stop apologizing," Emily mumbles miserably.

Alison lets go of Emily's hand so that she can wrap her arm around the brunette and rub a hand up and down her back. "It's fine, Em. That was the past. We only have the future to focus on now. Okay? No looking back. You, me and this baby—that's all that matters now." She presses a kiss against the side of Emily's head and pulls her closer.

Hanna scrunches her face in mock disgust. "Gross. You two aren't gonna start pawing at each other again, are you?"

"Shut up, Hanna," Emily chides.

"Alright, no more questions. Time to wrap this up," Alison informs them, having had enough of this interrogation. Unwrapping herself from Emily, Alison stands and prepares to see her friends out.

"Just one more," Hanna says.

A collective groan is heard from around the room.

"What is it?" Alison demands impatiently.

Hanna turns her focus towards Emily. "Are you happy?

"Happier than I've ever been," Emily answers, her eyes flitting up to look at Alison as a dopey smile spreads across her face.

"Ali?" Hanna implores, her voice soft for the first time all night.

Alison returns Emily's smile. "I didn't even know it was possible to be this happy."

Hanna nods, her lips curving upwards into a grin. "Good. Guess we should go then. Let you two get back to defiling each other…and the furniture."

Emily buries her head in her hands and groans while Alison just laughs, "Next time you three decide to interrupt us, we're not stopping."


End file.
